


The fuck are you wearing?

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sort Of, Tinder, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), fan wars, mentions of DC and Marvel universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: "….The fuck are you wearing?""I'm wearing a T-shirt? Is there a problem with that?""I know that, I'm not blind. Care to explain what's written on it though?""…That…DC is better than Marvel…?""You're joking, right?""Why would I joke about DC? It's hella fucking amazing!""You take that back now!"





	The fuck are you wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our precious but cunning foxes, Atsumu and Osamu Miya~!

Beer? Check.

Pizza? Check.

Movie? Check.

Casual but not-so-casual-clothes-that-are-still-suitable-for-a-date? Check.

Keiji took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He was nervous. Very nervous. He was supposed to meet his date in approximately 5 minutes but he sensed a mini panic attack coming. It was the first time his guest came at his place and Akaashi suddenly realized that he was one hell of a perfectionist. Everything had to look perfect. Not too messy but not too organized either, relaxed but serious too, warm and welcoming, but at the same time, sober. He wanted to faze his date, and making a bad impression at the first sight of his apartment was out of question. His outfit had to be perfect too. Akaashi chose to wear a gray hoodie and black, ripped jeans, still debating on putting on something more…sexy or not. He decided not to. Hopefully, he looked good enough.

Inspecting everything again and ensuring that things looked neat and clean, but not too neat and clean because that would make it look like Keiji was some clean freak, Akaashi ran a hand through his black locks, drumming his fingers impatiently against his hip. God, he hated this. How could people be so chill when it came to inviting others to their place?

As if on cue, the male heard the doorbell ringing, making him jump startled and curse under his breath. Taking another deep sigh, Keiji approached the door and opened it, welcoming his guest with a small, warm smile.

Atsumu looked as stunning as ever. In fact, Akaashi decided that he looked a hundred times better than the last time, but that was something he thought every time he saw the blonde, so it didn't really matter. Beautiful hazel eyes met his dark blue ones and Keiji might’ve widened his smile by a little, little bit. Not too much, he's not that attracted, duh.

Atsumu wore a pair of navy jeans and a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, along with a pair of gray Vans. But it wasn't the outfit what made Keiji widen his eyes almost imperceptibly. It was Atsumu's fucking pretty face and his coy smile that welcomed the setter. Damn. Him.

They met each other on Tinder. Yeah, out of all possible places ever, the collected, calm Akaashi Keiji chose that damned app to save his inexistent love life. But hey, aside from creeps and weirdos, Keiji didn't encounter any other disturbing things. And Atsumu was one of the pleasurable surprises he met there.

They've dated for nearly 4 weeks, going to movie theaters, clubs, coffee shops or simple park walks and the brunet really enjoyed them. Being a private individual, Akaashi didn't really want to invite the blond home, but after the 6th date, Keiji has convinced himself that Atsumu was in fact, a really cool person. He also concluded that he wouldn't mind it at all if he got at least one make-out session from him. Absolutely not at all.

Despite his "fuckboy" appearance, Miya was sweet and funny. He had brains, was polite enough, showed a genuine interest for Keiji and his likings, treating him with care and on top of all, Keiji felt comfortable around him. So comfortable that he developed a huge crush on him. That's what matters when it comes to choosing a suitable partner, right? Yes, Atsumu was a total flirt and there were times when Keiji felt like slapping the shit out of him for his provocative comments and jokes but in general, Miya was worth it. Bonus points for his hot looks. **Lots** of bonus points.

"Hey, gorgeous." the blond greeted Keiji, his smirk softening into a genuine smile. Akaashi's beam widened as he acknowledged his salute, feeling his cheeks redden a little at the change of Atsumu's expression and stepped back to welcome the other inside. Once he closed the door, Keiji turned to face him when Miya suddenly pulled the setter closer. Holding him by the waist with his right arm and leaning in, he pressed a chaste kiss on Akaashi's slightly parted lips. Soon after, he pulled back and released him, leaving a wide-eyed, blushing Akaashi gawking. Atsumu only grinned, his own cheeks covered in a slight red hue as he stared back, clearly amused by the dark-haired male's expression before he bent down to take off his shoes and place them near the porch. That was another thing that the blue-eyed man loved/hated about Atsumu. He could fluster and shut him up immediately just with a kiss or a smile. It irked Keiji to no end but he somehow forgot about his complaints pretty quickly every time he looked at the blond. He wondered if his growing attraction and fondness for the other had something to do with this.

"Nice flat you have here, Keiji~" the blond whistled as he looked around, taking off his jacket. The next moment, the faux blond turned his head back to face Akaashi, a broad grin curling his lips upwards. "But the owner is nicer, I must say." he added, winking. Miya's words had Keiji rolling his eyes at him, a small laugh leaving his lips as he stepped closer. On the inside though, Akaashi was squealing at Miya's cheesiness, hoping that his blush wouldn’t darken more.

"Didn't know that you met Hanako-san, but I'll pass her your compliment." Keiji snorted, grinning back. "She sure likes receiving compliments from young, attractive males, especially at her age." he added, his smirk only widening when he saw Atsumu's confused features.

"Hanako-san? Who in the name of cherry popsicles is that?" he asked.

"She's my landlady, Atsumu." the brunet replied, watching the blond as he widened his eyes in realization. "And she's 75."

The look Miya had on his face made Akaashi snort loudly and he covered his mouth quickly to muffle his snicker while leaning his shoulder against the wall. "What? You said yourself, she's very nice." Keiji continued, proud that he could fire back.

Atsumu, on the other side, frowned in realization and embarrassment, blushing brightly. He certainly didn't like when he was the one teased, especially by such good looking and smart-mouthed people like Keiji. That was a…sensitive topic for his masculine pride or whatever.

"Shut up." he grumbled annoyed, grabbing Keiji's hand and dragging him to the other's living room. "You know what I meant, ass." he continued, throwing his jacket on the couch. The brunet rolled his eyes again and laughed, nodding solemnly despite his teasing beam. Atsumu noticed that too but decided not to comment and forgive him. He was feeling generous that day. Instead, he sat on the beige settee and turned his head to watch Keiji properly, raising an eyebrow expectantly, completely dismissing his earlier embarrassment.

"Is this how you treat your guest, Keiji-kun? I thought you were raised better than this. At least offer me a drink or something, Christ!" he spoke, his calm yet scolding expression making the brunet laugh again. With a small chuckle, Akaashi bowed down exaggeratedly and threw the other a beer can that he grabbed from the coffee table and stepped closer as well, ready to sit down. He spared Atsumu a look, totally checking him out and was about to speak when he saw Atsumu's shirt.

"….The fuck are you wearing?" he asked slowly, staring at the shirt with narrowed eyes. Miya wore a burgundy red tee, with the atrocious message "DC>Marvel" printed on his chest with big, bold letters. That had to be a joke.

Miya blinked confused, taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere, feeling himself diminishing under Keiji's hard glare. "W-what?" He then looked down, trying to understand just where was Akaashi looking so intensely. Once he figured that he was talking about his T-shirt, Atsumu blinked slowly, staring back up at Keiji, who still stood on his feet. "I'm wearing a T-shirt? Is there a problem with that?" he asked hesitantly, raising an eyebrow.

"I know that, I'm not blind. Care to explain what's written on it though?" Akaashi replied immediately, still glaring daggers at the fabric.

"…That…DC is better than Marvel…?" was Atsumu's hesitant response.

"You're joking, right?"

"Why would I joke about DC? It's hella fucking amazing!"

A shocked gasp was heard.

"You take that back now!"

"What? No! Marvel sucks!" the blond argued immediately, standing up as well to meet Keiji's enraged pose.

Akaashi's eyes widened at the horrible insult, ocean blue eyes staring in bewilderment at the slightly taller male. Narrowing them immediately, the raven-haired man hissed, clenching his teeth at Atsumu. "How dare you, bitch. DC is lamer than Twilight."

Now it was Miya's turn to gape astounded at the insult as he felt the rage building up in his chest. Still, he raised an eyebrow mockingly, a ridiculing smile plastered on his lips. Straightening his posture, Atsumu smirked wider, sending the other a challenging look. "Oh yeah? Says who? A fan of a company that turns superhero movies into cheap, crappy Disney copies?"

"You're so full of crap, Atsumu. You clearly don't know the difference between shit and an actual good movie."

"Oh but I know. Marvel is shit, DC makes awesome movies."

"Say that again, I fucking dare you."

"With pleasure. Marvel. Is. Shit. Sorry, honey boo~"

"….And to think that I considered you a normal human being. Turns out you're retarded."

"You _motherfucker_ -!"

*************************************

Breathing heavily, Akaashi grunted, furrowing his eyebrows while Atsumu gripped his thighs, long, calloused fingers squeezing the flesh through his jeans. They both groaned simultaneously as Keiji rolled his hips, causing sweet, needed friction between their bodies.

They were currently making out on Akaashi's couch, Keiji seated comfortably in Atsumu's lap, the other squeezing and massaging any spot of the brunet's body as they were kissing each other breathlessly. Akaashi's hands snaked around the other's neck, fingers buried in his bleached locks, tugging and messing it up as his right hand pulled their bodies as close as possible. The pretty brunet whimpered against Miya's lips when he felt the blond's fingers kneading his rear, forcing him to grind harder on Atsumu's crotch.

It all started with their petty, stupid fight about Marvel and DC universes, both of them getting pretty fired up. It got to the point that they began throwing witty insults at each other just for the sake of their fan pride. Things escalated quickly when Atsumu, after a good moment of silence, simply yanked the brunet closer, having Keiji almost punching him in the face due to his shock. He calmed down soon though, when the blond smashed their lips together in a heated kiss, lifting Akaashi's body in his arms to sit on the sofa almost immediately. To say that Keiji was shocked would be a misunderstanding, but he'll be damned if he complained.

5 minutes later, they still couldn't pull away, too engrossed in savoring the taste of each other's lips, only small whimpers and needy groans filling up the silence of the living room. Keiji felt pure bliss every time Atsumu rocked his hips to meet Keiji's thrusts, their tongues massaging the other's slowly and passionately. The brunet gasped quietly when he felt Miya's hand sliding under the fabric of his shirt, his palm pressing in between Keiji's shoulder blades, forcing him to stay as close as possible. In return, Akaashi cupped Atsumu's face with his fingers and swung his hips with more force, caressing his skin lightly as the blond moaned again, louder than before.

They pulled away eventually, panting and staring in each other's eyes, swollen, red lips millimeters apart. The blond grinned brazenly, taking Keiji's lower lip between his teeth, biting it playfully until Akaashi kissed him again, pulling back shortly afterward with a small chuckle.

Still sitting in Atsumu's lap, with a growing erection that he was sure that Miya had too, Keiji stared at the man under him, a look of awe and desire imprinted on his face. He wanted to continue _so_ bad. Still, he decided not to jump on him immediately. Who knows, maybe Atsumu was a prude virgin who didn't like to dry hump on a stranger's couch. Though, what they did seconds ago kind of contravened his theory.

With a small sigh, Keiji lifted the faux blonde's chin up, giving him an amused look, his thumb massaging Miya's lower lip slowly. The brunet then decided to speak, his voice thicker and raspier than before. Little did he know that his tone sent shivers down Atsumu's spine and somewhere lower.

"Remind me again, how and why did we get from insulting each other to making out aggressively on my couch?" The question might've sounded like an accusation, but the brunet's amused grin and his look said otherwise.

Atsumu only shrugged, responding with an equally large smirk as he lifted his chin more, bringing both their mouths to the same level. "Not my fault that you're so fucking hot when you're angry~" he retorted before cupping Akaashi's cheeks to pull him close again, kissing him with the same roughness that simply had Keiji melting. That was more than enough to make the Fukurodani player understand that he wasn't the only one who wanted to continue their fun. And Akaashi couldn't complain at all.

He was sooo going to enjoy this.


End file.
